El clamor de la sangre
by MeimiCaro-chan
Summary: Tendo no pactó el matrimonio con Genma sin razón y, desde un principio, la prometida del gran artista marcial iba a ser Akane. El brutal entrenamiento del joven tampoco fue dejado al azar, sino que se encrudeció al confirmar este pacto entre las casas Tendo y Saotome siendo él aún un bebé. ¿Quieres conocer el secreto que ocultaron ambos patriarcas?
1. Piloto

**Capítulo piloto**

**Akane Pov**

Hacía dos meses que había terminado el infierno que había supuesto el último intento de nuestros padres de unirnos a Ranma y a mí. Al menos, de momento.

Más o menos a partir de ese momento, yo había empezado a encontrarme con un humor bastante más inestable de lo normal. Había llegado a tal punto que, no solo los habitantes del hogar Tendo caminaban con pies de plomo a mi alrededor, sino todo el mundo en Nerima, incluidas las alocadas prometidas de Ranma, lo que era decir mucho, lo hacía. Definitivamente había que dar mucho miedo y tener mucho arte para conseguir que Kodachi pensara las cosas antes de hacerlas.

Al parecer, todo el mundo había llegado a la conclusión de que era igual que una bomba de relojería, a la mínima estupidez y podía estallar. Pero, pese a todo, nadie se quejaba. Supongo que lo achacaban al tema de la fallida boda y esperaban a que las aguas se calmaran.

Pero, en realidad, el problema no estaba ahí. El verdadero problema estaba en lo que yo misma estaba ocultando a mi entorno mediante mis ataques de furia. Cada vez que uno de estos sucedía no era porque Happosai o Ranma me sacaran de mis casillas, aunque eso influenciaba bastante el resultado final, sino porque la boca se me secaba, el corazón me bombeaba a mil por hora, el cuerpo me ardía febril, sentía que no podía controlar mis emociones y todos mis músculos se tensaban causándome dolorosos espasmos. Gritar me proporcionaba un cierto alivio, así que me desquitaba cuando podía, aunque por eso en mi familia me tuvieran por una neurótica.

Las noches eran aún peores, puesto que a esas horas no tenía ninguna razón para ir pegando voces por la casa, por lo menos, si me quería mantener alejada de un psiquiátrico. Así que no me quedaba otra opción que morder fuertemente la almohada cuando el dolor me asaltaba al caer la noche. Había momentos en los que el blando de la almohada no era suficiente para desquitarme así que, en busca de algo más reconfortante, mordía firmemente mi mano hasta que la boca se me inundaba de sangre, el dolor remitía y me quedaba dormida.

Me tenía que estar volviendo masoquista, porque solo el dolor físico que me provocaban las heridas era capaz de calmar el crudo dolor interno que me asaltaba nada más ocultarse el sol.

Seguramente por eso estaba todo el tiempo buscando pelea, tratando de descargar la adrenalina y de tener un par de heridas que me distrajeran del agobiante dolor que me recorría por entero. Era una verdadera pena que las otras prometidas huyeran.

El tema es que, a causa de mis actos masoquistas, llevaba permanentemente la mano vendada, la cual ocultaba con mangas largas y guantes. Gracias a Dios que era invierno.

Una parte de mí se sentía como la novia de un vampiro, realizándome heridas por las noches para poder alimentar a mi amor. Lo sé, era una sensación de lo más estúpida teniendo en cuenta que mi "amado" me había dejado tirada en el altar por un estúpido barril de agua.

Vale, no seamos crueles ni hipócritas, no era un simple barril sino la cura a la maldición que había traumatizado a Ranma desde hacía años. Si yo tuviera que transformarme en un chico cada vez que me cayera agua fría encima… Es verdad que no era una buena cocinera, siendo sinceros, quemo hasta el agua; y tampoco destacaba en mis modales, pero siguía creyendo que era una chica bastante femenina o, por lo menos, dentro del promedio. No podía imaginarme el infierno que podía suponer tanta transformación.

Probablemente lo que me dolía era la fuerza de la costumbre. Es decir, cada vez que, obligados o no, Ranma y yo dábamos un paso adelante, enseguida dábamos dos para atrás. Y esto no se debía únicamente a nuestro entorno, que era bastante colaborador en ese sentido, sino por el propio Ranma y yo. Nuestra vergüenza y nuestro ego nos impedían ser sinceros. En realidad, llegados a este punto, habíamos dado tantas vueltas que ninguno de los dos sabía en qué parte del juego estábamos y cómo demonios podíamos ponerle fin a la partida.

Quizás para una persona ajena a todo este entuerto era muy fácil decirnos que debíamos hacer y llamarnos idiotas, pero, para nosotros, después de haber recorrido tantas veces el tablero era prácticamente imposible estar seguro de nada aunque tuviéramos la prueba de nuestras sospechas justo delante de nuestros ojos. Nos habíamos vuelto unos desconfiados después de tanta trampa y juego manipulador.

- Espero que os esforcéis al máximo y os acometáis a las normas. Sí, eso va por ti Saotome.- Dijo el profesor sacándome por completo de mis pensamientos.

Todo ese embrollo de antes nació divagando mientras observaba a mi profesor explicarnos el nuevo estúpido evento que se le había ocurrido al director. Sinceramente, me daba igual. Hablaría con las chicas. Si la idea resultaba interesante, participaría, si no, simplemente me quedaría en casa. Alegaría que estaba enferme y le pediría a mi padre que hablara con el instituto y firmara el justificante. En realidad, no era mentira, simplemente iba a permitirle a mi cuerpo tomarse el descanso que tanto me hacía falta.

Sonó la campana, dando fin a las clases del día y me levante con parsimonia mientras mis amigas se aproximaban hacia mí.

- Akane, ¿tienes pensado hacer algo hoy? – Me preguntó sonriente Sayuri.

- Teníamos pensado ir hoy al Karaoke, ¿vienes? – Preguntó Yuka antes de darme la oportunidad de contestar.

- Sabéis que se nos acercan los finales, ¿no? – Les pregunté mientras cogía mi maleta y empezaba a caminar con ellas hacia la salida.

- ¡Akane! No seas aguafiestas anda… Además, hoy hay hora feliz.- Comentó Hiroko.

- ¿Y tú no eras la que quería ir con Sayuri este sábado al centro comercial a comprarle un regalo de cumpleaños a tu novio? – Le pregunté yo en respuesta.

- Sí, ¿y? – Preguntó sonrojada

- Pues que son dos salidas, así que vas a perder el doble de tiempo de estudio y luego, como siempre vendrán los lloros porque no tenéis tiempo para estudiar. – Contesté rápidamente. –Yo no quiero ser responsable de eso.

- ¡Akane! No seas mala, nos estás gafando los planes.- Dijo Sayuri con evidentes inicios de depresión pre exámenes en el rostro.

- No os gafo nada, solo os advierto. Si queréis, voy con vosotras al Karaoke la semana que viene, pero hoy prefiero quedarme en casa.- Dije mientras llegábamos al patio delantero del instituto.

Me miraron resignadas y les hice una seña con la mano en señal de despedida, la cual correspondieron, y me marché por el camino de siempre. No esperé a Ranma, pero cuando llegué al camino que bordeaba el canal él ya estaba a mi lado, caminando en silencio, sobre la valla. Por lo menos tuvo el sentido común de no echarme en cara el hecho de no esperarle, bastante atronador había sido disimular el dolor atronador en clase y, más aún aparentar estar perfectamente feliz delante de las chicas, como para que ahora Ranma se me pusiera de bobo.

Llegamos a la casa en diez minutos que se volvieron espantosamente largos. Sentí, durante todo el trayecto, la mirada de Ranma clavada en mi espalda. Quizás estaba empezando a desarrollar algún tipo de esquizofrenia o de bipolaridad porque me moría de ganas de gritarle para que dejara de mirarme a la vez que apenas podía controlar las ganas que tenía de besarle. Seriamente, me estaba volviendo loca.

- Ya llegamos.- Dijimos al unísono mientras dejábamos los zapatos en la entrada.

- ¡Bienvenidos! ¿Cómo ha ido todo? – Nos saludó Kasumi asomándose desde la cocina.

- Bien.- Respondí escuetamente mientras salía corriendo hacia mi habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

Me cambié sin demora a un conjunto deportivo y salí de la casa como una exhalación. Quizás si estaba con el cuerpo lo suficientemente entumecido por el cansancio podría dormir en lugar de dar ligeras cabezadas.

Acabé dirigiéndome hacia un bosque cercano. Allí corrí, salté, brinqué y trepé sin saber muy bien a donde me dirigía. Deje a mi mente deambular mientras entrenaba y descansaba, sin ser muy consiente de cuando hacía una cosa y cuando la otra.

Recordé de nuevo el "cálido" ambiente del hogar Tendo, del cual había huido como si quemase. No es que me trataran mal, ni nada por el estilo, es solo que, como decía antes, parecía que iban pisando huevos a mi alrededor, nadie estaba relajado si yo estaba presente. Bueno, pensándolo bien, solo había una persona que si aceptaba en su totalidad mis ataques y se quedaba a mi lado, en calma, incluso en el momento más explosivo. No, no hablaba de Ranma, ni mucho menos del aprovechado de Happosai, aunque es verdad que eran los que más golpes se habían llevado, pero eso era porque ello eran normalmente el motivo de mi furia. No, se trataba, para sorpresa de todos, de mi padre.

Soun Tendo no se había caracterizado por estar a cada momento conmigo, mucho menos en los malos. Normalmente le echaba la culpa a Ranma, muchas veces había que admitir que tenía razón, y le exigía que lo solucionara. Pero nunca había estado a mi lado, palmeándome la espalda tratando de reconfortarme, como lo estaba ahora. Era una sensación extraña y reconfortante, lo único bueno de soportar ese infierno todos los días.

Su apoyo había llegado justo en el mejor/peor momento. Hacía cosa de un mes, más o menos, que el tema del dolor se había vuelto intensamente feo porque había comenzado a padecer un extraño ardor en la garganta y un incesante vacío en la boca del estómago el cual, por cierto, era contraproducente, porque luego ver la comida me daba asco y arcadas. Me sentía como una mujer embarazada con esos síntomas, pero siendo virgen, un poco difícil. El asunto es que mi padre, no sé qué le pidió a Kasumi que añadiera en la comida, pero las arcadas pasaron y pude empezar a comer de nuevo, no con gusto, pero al menos comía.

Ahora el ciclo volvía a repetirse con un nuevo tedio. Al parecer, en lugar de los malestares de regla, tenía que empezar a temer a la nueva actualización mensual de mis males. Sentía, en todo momento, un vórtice de adrenalina recorrer todo mi cuerpo. Tenía la necesidad hasta de trepar montañas. Pero a los cinco minutos, pese a que esa sensación todavía me recorría hasta la punta de los dedos, mi cuerpo se desmoronaba del cansancio, constándome media hora recuperarme para volver a intentarlo.

Estaba en uno de esos largos descansos cuando volví a conectar mi mente con mi cuerpo y me di cuenta de que ya había anochecido y de que estaba de barro hasta el pelo. Encima, el bosque en el que estaba tenía que estar a dos o tres horas de distancia del centro de Nerima. Aunque me diera prisa, no llegaría al hogar Tendo antes de las doce. Me encogí de hombros y empecé a caminar con parsimonia de camino a casa.

Llevaba media hora de camino cuando vi a Ranma corriendo sofocado hacia mí. Estaba gritando mi nombre a los cuatro vientos, volteándose en todas las direcciones, pero calló cuando me vio. Corrió gran velocidad hasta quedarse parada a dos pasos frente a mí.

- ¿Pero se puede saber dónde has estado? ¿Estás desquiciada o es que no piensas lo que haces?- Me gritó nada más detenerse.

Lo miré sorprendida, parecía que en cualquier momento se le iba a salir el corazón por la boca. Ranma, ¡el gran Ranma Saotome!, que podía recorrer todo Nerima saltando de tejado en tejado sin sudar ni una sola gota, prácticamente no podía respirar adecuadamente, totalmente sofocado, y con la piel perlada por el sudor. ¿Cuántas horas me había estado buscando gritando mi nombre?

Yo pensaba todo eso mientras el pelinegro no paraba de hablar, totalmente frustrado y fuera de sí. No sabía muy buen lo que me decía, pero, por su expresión, algunas palabras sueltas que cogí de milagro, y el contexto, estaba enfadado por haberme buscado por todos lados sin resultados, sin dar yo señales de vida, y, encima, estaba frustrado y furioso porque yo estaba haciendo caso omiso de él.

Yo mientras empezaba a hacer caso a sus palabras, pero, sorpresivamente, no podía hablar. No sé si por la sorpresa, el cansancio o qué demonios, pero mi cuerpo se había quedado totalmente inmóvil. Solo sentía mi corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

Por fin reaccioné cuando Ranma comenzó a zarandearme con suavidad por los hombros, consiguiendo liberar un poco la tensión de mi cara y así pudiendo parpadear un par de veces los ojos para recuperar el control de mi cuerpo.

- ¿Qué ha pasado para que te perdieras en el bosque y acabaras de tierra hasta las cejas? – Me preguntó con suavidad, afianzando sus manos en mis hombros, después de haber logrado una pequeña reacción en mí.

- Salí a correr y a entrenar un poco. – Respondí brevemente.

- ¿Y eso era tan urgente como para no avisar a nadie e irte al quinto pino hasta bien entrada la noche? – Me preguntó con seriedad.

Yo simplemente me encogí de hombros, zafándome de su agarre y comencé a caminar. Después de mirarme desconcertado, se puso rápidamente a caminar a mi lado.

-¡Akane! Deja de comportarte como una niña mimada, ¡tú no eres así! Creo que, después de preocupar a medio Nerima con tu desaparición, merezco saber qué demonios te trajo aquí. – Me dijo recriminando mi comportamiento de nuevo.

Al ver que me mordía el labio inferior y que seguía avanzando a paso firme, me detuvo tomándome de la mano herida y volteándome para estar frente a frente, provocando de mi parte un gemido de dolor y retirando la mano en el acto.

Después de que el ojiazul viera la sangre empapar el vendaje de mi mano izquierda me miro firmemente a los ojos. Y otra vez todo volvía a empezar. Ese tan conocido sentimiento, que desde que conocía a Ranma inundaba cada uno de mis nervios, avanzaba desde el fondo de mi pecho como lava ardiendo mientras que se mezclaba con un nuevo deseo que había surgido durante estos meses inestables, duplicando el ritmo de mis ya aceleradas pulsaciones y nublando mi vista.

Avancé un paso, involuntariamente, hacia él, y su voz resonó en mí, haciendo estremecer cada una de mis células cuando el sonido salió de sus labios con una simple pregunta.

Akane, ¿qué te está pasando?


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

**Akane Pov**

Era difícil definir cuál de los dos se encontraba más envarado y angustiado, siendo carcomido por la tensión. Ranma no paraba de mirar de mi mano a mi cara y de mi cara a mi mano. Yo, por mi parte, solo quería salir corriendo. No quería interrogatorios porque no tenía respuestas que dar, ni siquiera yo entendía qué demonios me estaba pasando. Tampoco comprendía porque lo ocultaba a mi familia. Por no preocuparles podía ser una razón, pero también era el miedo. Miedo a admitir lo que me estaba ocurriendo, miedo a que no hubiera vuelta atrás, miedo a que mi reloj de arena tuviera el cristal estallado y que la arena se me estuviera escapando a grandes cantidades sin que yo pudiera hacer nada para detenerla.

Y luego estaba Ranma. ¡Oh!, dios mío, Ranma... Si algo me pasaba, era al que menos quería decírselo. No quería admitir frente a él mis temores, porque si mi pesadilla se volvía realidad, él sería la persona a la que más me dolería hacer sufrir y a la que más me costaría distanciar de mí. Todo esto me lo causaba una persona con la que estaba comprometida por decisión de nuestros padres y que no quería nada conmigo. ¡Viva mi autoestima!

Ranma avanzó hacia mí, pero esta vez di un paso hacia atrás. La profunda mirada azul de Ranma estaba haciendo vibrar mis nervios como las cuerdas de una guitarra. Él volvió a avanzar y yo volví a retroceder. El ambiente podía ser perfectamente cortado con un cuchillo. Entonces, extenuado por la situación, Ranma se olvidó por completo del tacto, de evitar asustarme, y me cogió del antebrazo rápidamente, antes de yo ser consciente de que se había movido. Gemí sobresaltada, pero él no se detuvo y tiró de mí, haciéndome chocar contra su pecho, rodeándome con sus brazos. No me atrevía a mirar su rostro, así que hundí mi rostro en su cuello, llenando mis pulmones de su aroma.

Parecía que todo me daba vueltas, así que agradecí que me tuviera tan firmemente sujeta, aunque él lo hiciera para evitar que yo saliera corriendo. ¡Qué divertido! Cómo si pudiera.

- Akane.- Susurró suavemente junto a mi oído, aprovechando para inspirar con pausa entre mis cabellos.

Apreté con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban sus hombros mientras entrecerraba los ojos. Si antes todo me daba vueltas, ya ni siquiera sentía el suelo bajo mis pies. Todo era demasiado emocionante, arriesgado y atronador como para poder darle un poco de racionalidad a la situación. En ese momento la razón había sido dejada a un lado y, en nosotros, primaban las emociones y, sobre todo, los instintos. Las voces de nuestros ángeles y demonios habían quedado muy lejos, dejándonos llevar únicamente por nuestros cuerpos. Y, eso fue precisamente lo que hice. Comencé a levantar la cabeza, encontrándome con su cuello. Dejé un sutil beso sobre la almendra de su garganta para, posteriormente, alejarme para ver su rostro y, perdida en la maravilla de sus ojos azules todo se volvió negro y me desplomé. Sí, me desmayé. Por fin había decidido dar un paso adelante con Ranma y voy yo y me desmayo. Ya decía antes que, cuando dábamos un paso hacia delante, dábamos dos hacia atrás.

¿Se puede ser más patética?

* * *

Cuando me desperté, me descubrí en una de las habitaciones del centro médico del doctor Tofu. No sabía qué hora era, puesto que todas las ventanas estaban cerradas con el fin de bloquear la luz. Hice un análisis completo de la situación, tratando de recordar por qué estaba en ese lugar, sin moverme. Al llegar a mi mente las imágenes de lo sucedido con Ranma en el bosque me convertí en la personificación de la nariz de Rudolf.

Esto era increíble, por una vez que me decidía a hacer algo atrevido con Ranma, librándome de las tontas ataduras que me había auto-impuesto hacía bastante tiempo, permitiéndome convertir una de mis mayores fantasías en algo real, sin nadie alrededor tratando de detenernos, ¿qué hago yo? Caer redonda al piso como una borracha. Conociéndome, había caído con la gracia de un elefante en una cacharrería y, encima, iba de barro hasta las trancas. No tengo complejo de princesa en apuros, pero encima de pasar vergüenza metiendo la pata en un acto de valentía, lo hacía con la elegancia de un payaso recibiendo un tartazo en la cara. En serio, en este tipo de circunstancias soy un personaje bastante deprimente.

Suspiré resignada e intenté taparme la cara con la almohada, pero algo tiró de mi brazo provocándome un gemido de dolor. Me giré en busca del causante y miré sorprendida el catéter que tenía introducido en mi brazo y que parecía mantenerme conectada a una especie de sonda. Volví a mirar a mi alrededor, tratando de confirmar mi estancia en una de las habitaciones del doctor Tofu, pero volví a mirar frustrada la sonda al darme cuenta de que no estaba errando, que sí me encontraba en el centro.

El doctor Tofu podía ser un excelente fisioterapeuta y un curandero tradicional espectacular, pero no tenía el título de medicina, así que no entendía muy bien por qué tenía en su poder medicinas de tal calibre y que le había llevado a suministrármelas. Hundí la cabeza en la almohada y cerré los ojos tratando de relajarme. Quizás fuera un efecto secundario de los medicamentos, pero el agobiante dolor había sido prácticamente sustituido por una intensa pesadez que apenas me permitía moverme.

Hasta que alguien viniera a explicarme como había acabado allí, aunque podía imaginármelo, no podía hacer nada, así que guerreé con mi cuerpo tratando de volverme a dormir. Quién sabe cuándo podría volver a tener un sueño sin interrupciones.

A los pocos minutos de haber tomado esa decisión, pude escuchar unos pasos acercarse al cuarto. Se detuvo un momento frente a la puerta, a la par que mi respiración, y, entonces, la abrió. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se acercó a la cama con la ligereza de un gato. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y se quedó quieto un largo rato. Me empezaba a exasperar, porque notaba su mirada clavada en mí, pero aún no tenía los sentidos lo suficientemente despiertos como para adivinar quién era por su forma de andar ni por su olor.

Repentinamente, volvió a moverse, alargando su mano hacia mi mano sana y jugueteando con ella, formando dibujos en mi palma con la punta de sus dedos. Era una sensación agradable, y, por la electricidad que me transmitía cada uno de sus toques, supe al momento de quién se trataba. Ranma.

Al ser consciente de tal "revelación", mi cuerpo, como siempre, implosionó con la fuerza de un volcán. Mi corazón se alocó, mis nervios comenzaron a jugar a saltar a la comba y mi cuerpo parecía arder en llamas. Un efecto secundario de tan brusco despertar es que la mayor parte del efecto sedante de las medicinas se fueron a la porra, trayéndome de vuelta buena parte de mis dolores y de mis sentidos.

Al parecer, el chico de la trenza se percató de mi despertar, porque detuvo sus movimientos un momento, para reiniciarlos avanzando, de mi mano, a mi antebrazo. Ascendía y descendía, jugueteando con mis emociones como un niño relamiéndose los dedos.

Estuvimos mucho tiempo así. Tanto, que perdí la cuenta del pasar de los minutos que, en un principio, intenté contar. Solo pensaba en la presencia de Ranma y yo en la habitación, y en las gratificantes descargas eléctricas que esta situación estaba suponiendo para nosotros, o al menos para mí.

Aunque sabía que podía romper la magia del momento, entreabrí los ojos buscando su figura en la negrura de la habitación. El ojiazul observaba mi brazo mientras jugueteaba con él, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. No tardó en darse cuenta de que lo observaba y de voltear su vista hacia mí. Su mirada era terriblemente dulce, pero también terriblemente triste. Y eso me estaba matando. Al olvidar mi cuerpo los tranquilizantes masajes que me había dado sobre mi brazo y verse sumido en la marea pausada y lúgubre que había gobernado los ojos del artista marcial, mis pesares redoblaron su marcha, causándome unos espasmos insufribles en cada uno de los músculos de mi cuerpo.

Ambos sabíamos que debíamos hablar, pero también estábamos esperando a que fuera el otro el que empezara. Al final, me armé de valor y me preparé para hablar pese a que notaba la garganta y la boca un tanto secas.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

Ranma se tomó un momento antes de responder.

- Después de... lo sucedido en el bosque, te desmayaste, así que te traje corriendo a la consulta del doctor Tofu. - Me contestó sin apartar la vista de mí.

- ¿Eso es todo?

- Bueno, mientras el doctor te atendía, me encargué de contactar a todos los que te estaban buscando para informarles de que te había encontrado, que dejaran de buscar.

- ¿Todos? - Pregunté confusa.

- Sí, todos.

- ¿Y quiénes son todos? - Pregunté alzando una ceja, lo que fue en realidad un verdadero logro conseguir.

- Pues tu padre, los míos, tus hermanas, Ukyo, Shampoo, Cologne, Hapossai, Ryoga... ya sabes, todos.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que tus prometidas te ayudaron a buscarme? - Inquirí incrédula.

- ¿Y qué esperabas Akane? - Cuestionó el molesto.- Desapareciste de repente, sin dejar ni una nota acerca de donde ibas. Tus amigas tampoco sabían nada. Encima llevas un tiempo de lo más extraña, así que no sabíamos que esperar. Estábamos asustados.

No sabía si debía estar molesta por esa desconfianza, pero decidí ser agradecida por la preocupación de todos y dejar, por una vez, mi mal humor de lado. Aún seguía ligeramente dopada después de todo.

- Y, hablando de eso, es una conversación que tenemos pendiente. - Comentó Ranma.

- ¿Y eso? ¿Qué asunto? - Cuestioné yo tratando de salirme de la tangente.

- Sabes perfectamente de qué, de lo mismo que hablábamos antes de que te desmayaras. Quiero saber cómo te hiciste esa herida y qué es lo que te está pasando últimamente.

Guerreé con su seria mirada antes de responder. El mar de sus ojos empezaba a embravecerse.

- No me pasa nada Ranma, son cosas de la edad, simplemente.

- ¿Cosas de la edad? - Repitió él riéndose sin humor.- Tu estado de ánimo no es algo propio de las cosas de la edad, no es algo propio de ti, y esto - Dijo cogiendo suavemente mi mano vendada.- No es algo normal. Esta no es una herida causada por cortarte con un cristal ni hecha de una sola vez.

Soltó el aire con pesar mientras miraba con tristemente mi mano antes de volver a dirigir su mirada hacia mí.

- De verdad, ¿no vas a contarme que está ocurriéndote? Después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, ¿no confías en mí?

Esa última pregunta era un claro ejemplo del uso del chantaje emocional. Encima, había vuelto a enfocar su vista a mi mano vendada, tratándola con mimo. Su imagen era enternecedora y deprimente, igual que ver a un niño contener las lágrimas después de ser castigado injustamente. ¿Quién iba a decir que Ranma iba a convertirse, no solo en uno de los mejores artistas marciales, sino también de los manipuladores?

Solté un suspiro prolongado, tratando de deshacerme de cualquier pensamiento en mi cabeza que me indicara que esto era una mala idea, antes de hablar.

- Simplemente, no lo sé.- Dije por fin, consiguiendo que Ranma volviera a alzar la vista para mirarme nuevamente a los ojos.

-¿No lo sabes? - Preguntó sorprendido.

- No, no lo sé.- Contesté con sinceridad.

- ¿Nada de nada?

- Solo que me duele.- Añadí como si fuera algo sin importancia. ¡Ja! ¡Sin importancia, mi pie! Esa tortura había generado todo esto.

- ¿Te duele qué? ¿La mano?

- No, todo.

- ¿Todo? ¿A qué te refieres con todo? - Preguntó dudoso o quizás, un tanto temeroso.

- Pues a todo, no sé porque es, porque no hay nadie que me haya dado guerra últimamente, pero eso no cambia que me duela todo.

- ¿Y por qué solo tienes tu mano así? - Inquirió sin parar de acariciar mi mano con ternura.

- Para desquitarme.

- ¿Cómo que para...?

- Pues que, cuando me duele mucho, por las noches, me muerdo.

- Pero si te duele, ¿para qué hacerte más daño? - Cuestionó volviéndose pálido como la nieve.

- No lo sé, sencillamente me despeja y me alivia un poco.

Ranma hundió sus hombros y me miró aterrado. En realidad, no era de extrañar, si yo me lo hubiera encontrado a él en mi mismo estado, y hubiera escuchado esas mismas palabras salir de su boca, probablemente habría tenido la misma expresión.

- Esto te parecerá una tontería, pero, al ver las marcas de mordiscos, el doctor y yo esperábamos que estuvieras cuidando de algún perro salvaje en secreto o algo.- Comentó con una risa angustiada.- Nunca nos habríamos esperado que tú...

No concluyó la frase, pero, sorprendentemente, el valiente y duro Ranma, el guerrero con un orgullo más grande que su peso, parecía estar a punto de llorar. Detuvo las lágrimas a tiempo tras pestañear varias veces mirando al techo.

- ¿Me puedes prometer una cosa? - Me preguntó tras un pesado silencio.

- Depende.- Contesté yo dubitativa.

- De ahora en adelante, no me excluyas. Si sufres, dímelo. Si necesitas ayuda, dímelo. Si quieres huir dejando el mundo atrás, dímelo. Pero nunca más vuelvas a asumir todo tú sola. No voy a dejar que te precipites por el acantilado solo por tu terquedad.

- ¿Cómo que mi...?- Intenté reclamar, pero la mirada de Ranma me detuvo.

- Hablo en serio. Si no sabes nada, no importa, descubriremos lo que te está ocurriendo juntos y encontraremos una solución.

La mirada del ojiazul, seria y penetrante, no daba lugar a replica, así que simplemente asentí. En realidad, no iba a admitirlo en voz alta, pero fue increíble la sensación de alivio que me inundó. En ese mágico momento de complicidad entre nosotros dos, escuchamos la voz del doctor Tofu llamando a Ranma desde el pasillo, estallando por completo nuestra burbuja. Ranma se levantó de la cama, pero se volteó en mi dirección.

- ¿Ahora mismo te duele algo? - Cuestionó señalando el gotero.

Asentí tenuemente antes de volver a escuchar la voz del doctor llamando al pelinegro. Él se giró hacia la puerta, pero volvió a mirarme rápidamente.

- Bueno, iré a ver que quiere el doctor y le diré que ya estás despierta... No sé si servirá de algo, pero me gustaría ayudarte un poco a olvidarte de todo esto, aunque sea brevemente.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, el joven Saotome se agachó y me besó con dulzura justo en el mismo punto donde yo había besado su garganta antes. Con una sonrisa se levantó y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

**Guest,** muchas gracias por tu review, me emocionó mucho, sinceramente. Es lo más bonito que me han dicho en mucho tiempo - ¿debería deprimirme por ello? jajajajajaja-. Espero seguir recibiendo tus opiniones a lo largo de este fic.

** ,** me alegra que este fic esté teniendo el efecto deseado causando intrigas desde el inicio. No puedo asegurarte una periodicidad en mis publicaciones, puesto que depende de mis clases y la tonelada de trabajos que van con ellas, además de la inspiración, por supuesto. Mejor no escribir a que salga algo que es puramente relleno, ¿no lo crees?

**Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que siguen este fic. Aunque no publiquéis reviews, vuestra presencia se nota y me da muchos ánimos para continuar escribiendo. Es lo que tiene poder ver el tráfico de visitas jajajajaja. **

**Espero que hayáis disfrutado de este capítulo.**

**¡Nos vemos en el capítulo 3!**


End file.
